bakatotestfandomcom-20200222-history
Love, Spices, and Boxed Lunches
Love, Spices, and Boxed Lunches (愛とスパイスとお弁当 Ai to Supaisu to Obentō) is the 4th episode of the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu anime adaptation. It aired on January 27, 2010. Synopsis The episode starts with Akihisa Yoshii and his Shoukanjuu being ordered by Ironman to do mundane chores around the school. As Akihisa is the punishment bearer, his shoukanjuu is corporeal. However, his shoukanjuu also has a feedback mechanism, thus any damage taken by his shoukanjuu is transferred to Akihisa. The focus then shifts to Class 2-F, who are having Sunday supplementary lessons. After the lessons, the students start to prepare their lunch. Shouko comes in to bring Yuuji's lunch. Meanwhile, Akihisa shows everybody his own lunch, 1/64 of a cup noodle. While watching him eat, Minami starts fidgeting. Afterwards, Minami claims to have made too much lunch and offers some to Akihisa. However, she soon realizes that she forgot to bring the lunches she prepared. Akihisa indirectly insults Minami afterwards, but before he can finish, Minami beats him up severely, while Shouko pokes Yuuji's eyes so that he cannot see the skirmish. Just as Minami is breaking Akihisa's bones, Minami's younger sister, Hazuki comes in with the missing lunches. As Minami was trying to cover up the fact that she made Akihisa lunch, Mizuki reveals that she had also made boxed lunch much to the chagrin of the FFF Inquisition. Mizuki and Akihisa then went on to the school's rooftop. As they are sitting at the rooftop, Yuuji, Kouta and Hideyoshi also try her cooking, resulting in disastrous consequences. After the terrifying ordeal, Akihisa walks around, still hungry. Minami is confronting herself, asking why she can't be honest with herself. As this was happening, Hazuki comes across Akihisa. Akihisa tells Hazuki that he should have asked Minami for her lunch. As Minami heard this, she decided that she should just give the boxed lunch to Akihisa already. However as Minami was about to go to Akihisa, Miharu corners her. Minami was able to eventually evade Miharu, however, as she was getting ready to give her lunch to Akihisa, the FFF inquisition overhears her and punishes Akihisa for the fact that 2 girls cooked him lunch. Eventually, Minami came face to face with Akihisa, but she was still not able to give him the lunch. Akihisa eventually ended up being treated by Kubo to lunch. Minami, on the other hand, gave her sister the lunch intended for Akihisa. Back to Akihisa, he is trying to choose between different meal sets. As he was choosing, Fukuhara-sensei asks him if he can summon his Shoukanjuu to open a jar. Akihisa obliges, resulting in his Shoukanjuu to get hurt and eventually KIA. Nishimura promptly comes in to take Akihisa to supplementary lessons - without having eaten lunch yet. At the end of the day, Minami hasn't eaten her own lunch yet. She sits down to eat it, ranting about how much of a jerk Akihisa is. She eventually teared up and wasn't able to finish her lunch. As she was about to throw the leftovers, Akihisa rushes to stop her, telling that there are starving people in the world and that the Mottainai ghost will come after her. Minami realizes that Akihisa wanted it and finally manages to give Akihisa some food that she had prepared. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * The episode features the first trial of the FFF Inquisition shown in the series. * The clips of the ghost hands Pulling Akihisha Yoshii are a reference to JoJos Bizarre Adventure Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes